This Magic Moment
by Mystical Lois Lane
Summary: Bruce and Zee, Zatanna Zatara meet up and there fates are finally in the same circle as each others.


Title: This Magic Moment  
Coupling: Bruce and Zee

Zatanna Zatara, Zee for short, was walking along the familiar manor; the Wayne Manor. She hadn't been here it seemed like for ages. She and Bruce had that falling out before she had gone to Metropolis in search for her father's book. Between him and Oliver Queen, she felt as if her magic was doing more harm then good. She needed her father's guidance.

Taking a breath she smiled as Alfred warned her that Bruce was coming out of Bat Cave. Smiling she nodded as she ran her hands along her arms. She was a bit nervous after everything. Would he still be on his romantic fling with Catwoman. She heard he even had one or two children. One from Selena and the other from Talia, she wasn't sure where she stood with Bruce now; if even a friend. She had been gone for so long. She felt as if they were strangers.

Bruce saw Zee before she even saw him. He watched her dark hair float down her back. It had grown from her shoulders to her mid back now. And she was still shorter then him but the perfect height. He licked his suddenly dry lips as he walked up the steps to see her. Catwoman and Talia were things of the past. He never felt as he did even in Zee's presence; warm, peaceful, at home. Full of a magic Zee never preformed before. He knew what it was. The draw he felt towards her and that he never stopped feeling. It was love.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and he felt her shudder. He wondered if it was from repulsion, fear, or did she feel the connection to.

***  
Zee turned when she felt Bruce's hands on her shoulders. Turning she smiled softly as she sort of trembled at his touch. "Hey stranger, its been awhile"

Bruce smiled at her as he said softly "It has been a while Zee Zee" he lowered his head to kiss her on the cheek. It started there, but soon it moved along her jaw kissing and sucking on it. He heard her moan quietly. Just barley as he kept going. He found his destination; her lips; her perfect lips. The sot gently kiss soon went to a hungry passionate kiss.

Zee sucked on his bottom lip and Bruce smiled. He opened his mouth as she entered her tongue in his mouth; tasting the familiar territory. Being the first one to know him as Batman, he trusted her. He was sorry he ever lost trust in her before; all because he doubted her intentions. He felt her raise up on her tip toes and he pulled her up into his arms and against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him, tightly.

They kissed hungrily as if they were both afraid this was a dream that they both had dreamt thousands of times. He soon led them to his room. His room with white silk sheets and the balcony window open just enough to give a gentle breeze to the loving couple. Placing her gently on the bed he started to take off her white shirt like corset. He unbuttoned each button his tongue licking the bare skin softly and cherishingly until he got her out of the shirt and her black strapless bra.

He smiled as he saw her face, soft and full of love and desire as well. He licked around her breast softly sucking on her skin just around her nipples. He took one in his mouth; sucking on it licking along it as he started to tug on it a bit rough with his teeth. He let his other hand work off her short like pants and her fish nets. Oh her fishnets made him so excited. Thinking about how sexy she looked in them.

Her worked his fingers along her inner thing as her moans increased. He felt her tremble more as he got nearer. Her heard her whisper his name "Bruce oh Bruce don't stop" looking up at her face her saw her eyes closed. She was arching her back waiting for it. She wanted it so bad. His fingers finally made it to there destination as he went to work on the other neglected breast. Zee replaced his mouth with her hand on the other one massaging it and tugging at the nipple herself.

Working his fingers in her he felt her wetness growing for him as he worked her with three fingers; he smiled as he kissed along her body now sucking on her hot skin as she opened her eyes her pulse racing as she gazed into his eyes as he reached his destination. He started to nibbple and tug on her clit softly before he went out it roughly digging his tongue in her in and out in and out faster and harder as she moved her hips with his movements. He felt her cum three times tasting her driving her to her orgasms before he cleaned her up gently.

He stopped and he looked at her. She smiled impishly before she said "S' ecurb sehtolc ffo" Her eyes turned purple and Bruce was suddenly without his clothes on.

He grinned at her "Now that is a quick way to get what you want Ms. Zatara."

He said with a grin as she pushed him down on the large bed and she kissed long his legs "you have no idea Mr. Wayne, what you're in store for" she said with a smile. She worked her way up to his length as she started to work her tongue along him getting him moist and ready for her mouth. She let her hands massage his balls softly and lovingly. Not too much to get excited but to get him ready. She lowered her mouth sucking on them first making him arch his back and call her name. She soon went to work on his cock. Slowly moving up and down barley moving; Driving him crazy as he moved his hips wanting her to take more into him.

She moaned as she felt him go all the way in her throat. Her vibrations moving all his length and he shuddered. She started to move with his movements sending him over the edge and she sucked him harder and faster making him convulse in multiple orgasm "God Zee. No ones gotten me to do that" he breathed hard looking at her and she smiled as she moved on top of him.

"Were not done yet my love" she said softly as she lowered herself on him and she moaned feeling him fit her perfectly and she started to move with him as he bucked into her hard. Using his strong abs to work her hitting her back wall more and more as she closed her eyes "Oh god Bruce please" she whimpered as he soon topped her and was rocking her hard and fast making them both cum together.

Afterwards they laid in his bed and she smiled as she looked up at him. He seemed happier. "You know Zee. You are the thing I was missing in my life. I needed the love of my life at my side who gets both sides of me and I promise I won't stop your magic ever again" he said before he kissed her softly.

The End.

v


End file.
